


On A Mission

by maggiewoot



Series: Klance Romcom Shenanigans [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Shitty musical references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiewoot/pseuds/maggiewoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance needs help texting his crush</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Mission

**Author's Note:**

> BOY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN FANFIC IN AGES HOLY SHIT but this ship gets me going and passionate  
> theres not much here, this was mostly me getting back on track but i genuinely like the result!  
> Lance is brazilian here but there isn't any portuguese and pop culture references  
> (yet)

    Club lights were blinding. Lance wasn’t particularly fond of the flashing white ones, they’re disorienting, especially when you’re already tipsy. He sat down in the bar, feeling hot and tired. No way he was gonna leave yet, he made a promise to not leave until he got some and the party’s still got a good five hours until it’s over. He orders some water to quench his thirst and looks around. At least the white lights stopped.

   Keith was there. Sitting two seats away from Lance and looking mighty annoyed. Lance legitimately widened his eyes in surprise. Out of everyone he knew, Keith was the _last_ person he expected to see at the Paladins Rave. He always appeared to be this distant, cold, heartless motherfucker who gave no shits about other people and probably buried his face in complex physics and mathematics books overnight to get those perfect scores he always gets in class. And yet, there he was, dressed in an all black get up with buckled high platform boots and drinking something that looked like whiskey.

   Contrary to Lance’s belief, it didn’t take much to convince Keith to go to the rave. Shiro was getting concerned at the amount of time Keith spent away from people and his avoidance of social events. According to him, “I already have a friend, shouldn’t that be good enough?”. On the flipside, though, for every bit of harshness he showed to strangers, Keith was just as sappy and malleable under a friend, and all Shiro needed to do was say he needed company and that Keith was his _best friend._

   However, Keith’s reserved nature shows like headlights on the road and it’s pretty obvious to Lance how he’s not really enjoying himself. Has he ever left the stool at any point? Did he ever go to the dance floor? Did he flirt with anyone? Has he been drinking since he got here? How drunk is he? Alcoholically determined to find the answers to all those questions, Lance moved over to the seat next to Keith’s.

   - Nice hair, princess.

   - Who’re you? – his speech was a bit blurred and he smelled of expensive drinks. Okay, Keith was drunk, one answer obtained.

   - Ouch – Lance whispered because _of course_ Keith didn’t know him.

   Keith was top of his class in the aviation department back in Altea University and he got in on _full scholarship_. Everyone knew Keith, _especially_ Lance. He was on an exchange program for his astronomy course, which was something he was pretty damn proud he achieved. Leaving his family behind in a different state to go study in Rio de Janeiro was bad enough, leaving them for a whole different country almost killed him. But Lance’s mom made sure he knew perfectly well how proud they were of him and how happy it made them that Lance was gonna get a chance to study “in that fancy USA”. This was the biggest accomplishment of his life, he felt so brave and yet, all he was known as in Altea was “that charming latino guy” while Keith was _the nation’s future._ Why? Cause he could get good grades? Lance’s grades were pretty good too! And he did all that homesick and speaking two languages!

   Lance glanced at Keith’s cup. It was empty but he still brought it to his lips and took a good second to realize no liquid was entering his mouth. Keith grimaced and slammed the cup down.

   - How much did you drink?

   - None of your business - Keith dropped his face onto his crossed arms over the balcony – where the fuck is Shiro anyway?

   - Shiro? – Lance knew that name. Some upperclassman of Keith that did research work for the university. The dude was really close to the school’s chairman and, apparently, he was the only person to ever speak to Anime Protag right there on a daily basis.

   - Yeah, he dragged me all the way here and – Keith hiccupped the cutest sound Lance had ever heard – and I dunno where he is.

   - How much did you drink?

   - Didn’t I tell you that already?! I’ve been here since I got to the party!

   Well, he’s been drinking a lot then. Was Keith actually an alcoholic? But Shiro seemed like such a nice guy, he would never take a friend with a drinking problem to a rave. Unless no one is what they appear to be and both of them were wild party animals.

   - So you haven’t even danced yet?

   - I don’t dance.

   - I know you can.

   - Not a chance, no.

   Lance widened his eyes in surprise. Did Keith do that on purpose? There’s no way he just coincidently blurted out the exact same sentence that completes the lyrics to a famous Disney musical song. Holy shit, was Keith into that? Did he spend his free nights in PJs watching Disney movies and knowing all the songs by heart?

   - Wait, do you know this song?! – Lance’s Fuck-It Filter was a bit looser than usual so he decided that High School Musical might be a good conversation topic.

   - What song? – the reply came quickly and his voice cracked.

   - You do, don’t you? – Lance spread a shit eating grin in his face and he saw Keith’s posture change and his face flush with what could be either anger or embarrassment. Lance decided that was a great look in Keith.

   - Shut up! – he screamed at him and Lance exploded laughing. Not because liking Disney movies was dumb, he liked some too, but because _Keith_ sitting in his room and singing _Bet On It_ passionately was the best mental image in the world.

   Lance wiped a tear from his eye and breathed in the hot air of the club. He got an idea.

   - Dude, you gotta wait here! I got an idea! – he grabbed Keith’s arm rather forcefully and made him jump a little.

   Keith turned his head quizzically (which was weirdly cute coming from a _Rebeldes_ reject) but didn’t protest, so Lance took that as agreement and left between the crowd.

   Keith sat there, looking at the direction Lance went, not really thinking about anything because he wasn’t in a thinking shape. God, he felt dizzy and weird and he’ll never touch alcohol again. Curse him and his hyperactive nature. He hates dancing and interacting with people but he also can’t stand still and do nothing, so the solution was drink cup after cup of the coolest sounding drinks while Shiro had fun. It’s not really Keith’s fault, it’s his first time in a rave and he’s lost and confused. Well, was, because now the drinks were making him more relaxed and he really didn’t care anymore.

   Did Lance just forget about him? Keith can’t count the time but he’s sure it’s been at least ten minutes since he’s left and he’s starting to feel like an idiot for actually waiting. It’s such a shame, Keith always thought the tall, tanned guy he keeps seeing around in a guitar singing foreign songs and laughing much too loudly in the hallways was actually pretty handsome. Lance didn’t seem to like him, though, since he tended to scrunch up his nose and intentionally bump into him while he was carrying his books. So Keith just convinced himself it was a worthless minor crush and moved on with his life.

   The music stopped, which was a sign that someone asked to sing karaoke. Keith turned on his stool asked for another drink (last one, honest!) when he heard a familiar tune. His jaw hit the floor. _He wouldn’t…_

   True enough, as he turned back to the dance floor slowly he could just see Lance’s dumb, smiling face on the small stage.

   - I would like to call on to the stage Keith, please – he said into one of the microphones and Keith felt his heartrate skyrocket. He quickly got up, without really thinking, he wasn’t on his right mind anyway and hopefully he’d forget everything about this night.

   Keith downed his drink in one go and slammed the glass on the balcony. He started a determined (well, as determined as a drunk man could manage) walk into the stage.

   - _We’re soaring… Flying… There’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach –_ Lance was singing steady enough, he was actually pretty confident in his singing voice and the booze didn’t let him be nervous enough to crack it and lose touch. He was confident, but god did he hope Keith was confident or drunk enough to accept the invitation.

   - _If we’re trying… So we’re breaking free_ – and was he relieved to see Keith pull the mic cord and drop the stand in his hand in the most stylish and show off fashion ever to sing his part. Lance had to admit that was smooth as fuck, but that only ignited the spark of competition.

   - _You know the world can see us… in a way that’s different than who we are_ – before Keith could go on stage, Lance lowered himself and the microphone stand in order to crouch and stare at Keith deep in his eyes.

   - _Creating space between us… ‘til we’re separate hearts._

   - _But your face it gives me strength… strength to believe…_ \- and as they sung together, their hands slowly intertwined, in an almost automatic gesture, and at that moment Lance couldn’t care less if both of them were gonna regret this or forget this or if they sung bad and smelled bad. All he cared about was how much fun it was to be singing a sappy romance song with Keith and how weirdly happy it made him. He always liked singing, but he rarely got the chance to duet like this.

   - _WE’RE BREAKING FREE!_

   As they got to the chorus, Lance pulled Keith up on the stage with one gesture and he almost tripped, but his grip on Lance’s hand was strong enough to let him find his ground again. And not for a single moment did they stop singing passionately, at the top of their lungs. Some people on the club were genuinely mad, there were boos and complaints about how this isn’t a rave song but Lance couldn’t hear them. It was just him and Keith and the song. He didn’t hear the claps either, slowly building up along with the rhythm of the music, didn’t hear the laughs and mock compliments thrown at them, didn’t hear anything besides blasting High School Musical music and the sound of their duet. Maybe it was the alcohol speaking but he was really enjoying himself around Keith for once.

_“More than hope, more than faith!” “This is truth, this is fate!” “And together we see it coming!” “More than you, more than me” “Not a want, but a need!” “Both of us, breaking free!”_

   At that point in the song they were both completely lost, shamelessly singing like they weren’t in the middle of a crowded party with several of their classmates staring and making an irrevocable mark in their dignity. They were _gone_ , singing with their eyes closed, just following the lyrics they knew by _heart_. Lance didn’t even know he knew this much, he probably slurred some words here and there, but it didn’t matter cause it was good and it felt right and he was having the complete High School Musical experience, so let him have this moment, dammit!

   - _You know the world can see us… in a way that’s different than who we are…_

   The song slowed down to an end and so did their enthusiasm. They finished just like Troy and Gabriella did in the movies, facing each other, but the situation wasn’t quite as beautiful. Lance and Keith felt their clothes sticking to their skin from all the sweat, they were breathing heavy puffs of alcohol scented breaths into each other’s face and instead of an adoring crowd dramatically interrupted by a disapproving father they received half assed applause and mockery from a bunch of inebriated young adults.

   Reality sunk in and both of them immediately left the stage. They were tired, but a good kind of tired, like tired after doing something incredibly satisfactory. At least Lance felt that way. He turned around to say something and found that Keith was nowhere in sight. He pouted a little, but he felt way too wiped to go look for him so he just left the rave.

 

* * *

 

 

   It took Lance a day to see the paper in his back pants pocket with a number written on it (which made Lance grimace at the thought of someone groping his ass and leaving their number there at the same time). Then it took him two days of messaging with no reply to realize that was a 1 and not a 7 at the end. But it only took him a second to realize it was Keith’s number he just texted.

   “ _hey I found ur number in my back pocket, this is lance I was at the paladins rave who this”_

_“What do you mean you found my number? Did I give it to you?”_

_“probably??? Were u blackout drunk?? Who r u??”_

_“WAIT. YOU’RE THE ONE WHO SANG WITH ME ON STAGE, AREN’T YOU?”_

_“oh its keith”_

_“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! I LITERALLY CAN’T BE ALONE ANYMORE BECAUSE EVERYONE’S BUGGING ME ABOUT HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL”_

_“that doesn’t seem like a problem, hsm is always a good conversation topic”_

_“THERE ARE VIDEOS ONLINE. I THINK SOMEONE UPLOADED ONE INTO PORNHUB”_

_“sweet, Im on pornhub, one item off the bucket list”_

_“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT”_

_“WHAT ok buddy I don’t remember u complaining and I don’t remember me forcing you to grab that mic and sing and I most def was NOT blackout drunk so check ur privilege??”_

   Keith stopped replying at that point. What an asshole! It wasn’t Lance’s fault! Besides, how bad can this be? He’s been taking this whole High School Musical Couple thing really well! It’s no secret to everyone in campus that Lance’s into dudes and he knows that when you laugh it off with the insults people can’t get to you.

   Years of insults gives you that knowledge.

   He couldn’t deny that it gets annoying, though, so maybe he was a bit harsh with Keith. People have been screaming very publicly about him and Keith, quoting High School Musical and just generally reminding him of that night. Lance doesn’t regret it one bit and maybe, just maybe, he’s ready to admit that he thinks Keith is hot and he’d sing the whole musical with him and kiss him at the end.

   However, Keith doesn’t seem to have the stride he does, which is understandable. Keith looks like a reserved guy who keeps it to himself and doesn’t have much experience with people. Maybe this is his first time being openly bullied and Lance knows what effect that has on people, no matter how harsh you make yourself out to be. So, yeah, Lance was starting to get worried about Keith. He should text him about it. He’s not ready to admit it’s all his fault but he played a role in it too, guess it’s time to grow up and take action.

   But growing up and taking action is a much wider concept, so of course Lance can adapt to it a bit.

   - You’re better with feelings than I am!

   - So you want _me_ to text _your boyfriend_ to fix _your mistake?_

   Hunk was one of Lance’s classmate. This big, smiley softie who was willing to listen to everyone’s problems and had the best hugs and after talk cookies in the world. Honestly, Lance hit the roommate jackpot with this guy, he was literally perfect and he was the one who helped him get settled into a completely new environment when he first got into Altea. Hunk was, overall, much sweeter than him and he trusted him with this task completely.

   - First of all, he’s not my boyfriend, second of all, it wasn’t my mistake and LASTLY you gotta help me out, man… - Lance was gesticulating like crazy. Two years of drama classes brought that habit of communicating with the body hard on him.

   Hunk sighed as he scrolled through the texts he sent Keith.

   - The thing is I’m kinda worried, you know? He looks like a hotheaded guy and I think he’s letting this thing get to his head and I dunno, man, that can fuck you up… - Lance shoved his hands down his pockets as he trailed off.

   - Well, you can say that.

   - Say what?

   - That you’re worried about him and you should talk.

   - ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT!

   - Why not? You just did.

   - Yeah but it wasn’t to HIM. I dunno, this whole thing seems personal, I barely know the guy!

   Hunk rolled his eyes and looked at the phone in his hands again.

   - What if I make it look like I like him?

   - Don’t you?

   - No! I… - Lance bit his tongue and chewed on it for a few seconds. Could he really keep saying that? I mean, at this point it was pretty obvious Lance had at least some interest in ending this stupid one sided rivalry he built.

   Hunk just smiled.

   - Alright, buddy, we should take this thing slow! Maybe make him know you wanna be friends with him.

   Lance nodded and sat down next to Hunk on the sofa. It smelled faintly of old pizza. Damn, he could really go for one right now.

   Then his ringtone went off.

   “ _hey”_

   It was Keith.

   From the other side, Keith was pacing back and forth with the phone in his hands.

   - It’s not that big of a deal – Shiro said from his couch – Lance is a really nice guy, he’s not gonna get mad at you!

   - Not gonna get mad?! – Keith’s voice cracked as he said that – Have you seen the way he _treats_ me?! He HATES ME. AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY! HE’S A BITCH!

   Shiro shushed him and he just rolled his eyes.

   - Lance doesn’t _hate_ you. Chances are he just doesn’t know how to get your attention, so he tries to pick on you to get it.

   - How can you know that?!

   - One look at Lance tells you he’s childish and that’s the most childish reason I can think of for the way he acts.

   - Jesus, we’re 20, Shiro…

   - Age doesn’t dictate your maturity when it comes to crushes – he said that as if it wasn’t the biggest revelation on the planet to Keith – besides, 20 is still fairly young, most bad choices are made there, actually.

   - Wait, wait, wait! Crush?! You think he’s _crushing_ on me?! – Keith’s entire view on life has just been turned upside down and Shiro’s just there smiling fondly like he’s seeing his kid grow up – We’re not grade schoolers, Shiro! – he screamed but he was flushed red too, much like a grade schooler on truth or dare.

   - Don’t _you_ have a crush on him? – Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

   - Wha, no I DON’T?! – Keith said as if he’s just been thrown the most offensive insult in his life.

   - Strange, that’s not what you told me when I took you home after Paladins last week.

   Keith just stared at Shiro _dumbfounded_. What happened to him that night? He legitimately does not remember anything he did. He knows he talked to Lance and that he sang Breaking Free with him (thanks to the thousands of videos all over campus) but that was _it._ He doesn’t even remember what they talked about before going on stage.

   - You kept going on and on about your type of boy and all you did was describe Lance, you even told me exactly what he was wearing! And during the car ride you told me how you and Lance would reenact the first two movies of High School Musical because, and I quote, “I refuse to acknowledge the third movie for it was inconsistent and forgettable, and Lance and I will be steady and memorable”.

   Drunk Keith was a monster that needed to be contained above all else and to achieve that good Keith will never ever be within two feet of alcohol again. He swears it on his life and if he ever does drink again he should keep a gun ready and loaded for someone to just shoot him before anything happens.

   - You’re fucking with me, there’s no way I did that! – Shiro just stared, knowingly – SERIOUSLY, SHIRO?!

   Keith dropped all his body weight into the spot next to his friend and sighed a sound of a dying animal. There was no running away from it now.

   - Alright, you win – he said, defeated – I do have a dumb crush on Lance and when I see him on campus surrounded by people singing some weird song or laughing like a dumbass I get this FEELING.

   At first, it was jealousy. How could Lance be so laid back? How could he be enjoying himself so much? He had just got there and he was already surrounded by people who actually liked him and he already had a roommate and he just exuberated happiness and fun! It took Keith months to let himself open up to Shiro and he’s still trying to be more sociable and have more friends. And, to top it all off, it looked like he was the only person Lance couldn’t stand and that just broke his heart. Lance was so nice to everyone and he went out of his way to be a dick to him specifically. What was his beef? Keith did nothing to him!

   And it was just that, it was the nothing, it was the effortless way he just danced around and made his mark that boiled Lance up inside. It was how years and years of careful analysis of how he impacted others to make the perfect coolkid formula seemed to crumble to nothing as Keith was just popular and naturally good at everything he did. It was envy, it was how they were on a whole other wavelength, how their personalities had exactly what the other lacked. But as nature dictates, opposites attract each other, and eventually it wasn’t about what they lacked anymore, it was about the complement. It was how admirable Lance’s way with people was and how amazing Keith’s skill was and how it just clicked. They were both so different, so unimaginably different that they needed to know more, experience more. Maybe if he glanced and accidently met Lance enough times, Keith would get him, and maybe if Lance managed to get under Keith’s skin enough times he would understand how he worked. Maybe they would find the missing piece together. They just hadn’t realized exactly what that meant.

   Keith’s phone vibrated in his hands.

   “hey whats up”

   He looked at Shiro.

   - What do I do now?

   - You know I can’t do this for you…

   - Why? You’re good with words.

   - Yes, but then they will be my words, based on my views and my experiences and this isn’t about me, it’s about you. And him.

   Keith looked at his phone again and tapped on it a few times, deep in thought. What did he want to say? Ok, he wanted to apologize for exploding on Lance yesterday and blaming him for his own insecurities. Then how about…

   Pidge had joined Hunk and Lance on the couch. As soon as Lance got a text from Keith exactly at the same time they were talking about him both boys just screamed, breaking the very strict rule of “no screaming from 12PM to 4PM, because that’s the only time Pidge can actually sleep”. So of course they showed up in the living room, bags under their furious eyes and screamed back to get the others’ attention, then they just pointed to their oversized shirt with a ridiculously small text in comic sans that read “can u not”. Lance ignored Pidge’s grogginess completely and just shouted more about how he’s gonna text his crush and they should join him.

   - What crush is it this week? Are you over Allura?

   - It’s Keith, Pidge! It’s Keith! – Hunk spoke over Lance, clearly more excited about his crush than the man himself. Pidge just raised their eyebrows.

   - God damn, about fucking time you acted on that sexual tension building between you guys’ encounters in the hallways. Fuck I was starting to get nervous from all that prolonged eye contact and don’t even talk to me about the fucking bump wars.

   - You know all that was supposed to be aggressive, right? Like, “don’t fuck with me” kinda vibe.

   - Oh it was aggressive alright but it delivered the exact opposite message of “don’t fuck with me”.

   Pidge seemed to lighten up a bit. Teasing Lance was their favorite hobby after all.

   - So he just texted “hey”.

   - Oh shit.

   - What do I answer with? Do I go with “hey” too?

   - You should go with “sup”. It’ll give off the idea that you’re chill about this – Pidge offered.

   - Why not both? Put “hey, whats up” there. Because you wanna talk about something serious so you should start on a more serious note… but not too serious! What if he’s nervous about this too?! – Hunk added.

   They settled on that and Lance was certainly feeling a lot more relaxed after admitting to all those messy feelings about Keith to Pidge and Hunk and having them hold his hand while he sorted it out. Keith was actually the third serious crush he’s ever had. The first one was a girl from seventh grade when he was 13. He pinned her for months until he felt brave enough to kiss her, and they “dated” for about a month before they both realized it wasn’t really what they expected it to be. Second one was a boy in his third year of high school, they were both curious about their sexuality and agreed to experiment together. Lance found out he was bi and the dude found out he was straight, Lance spent weeks crying in his sister’s bedroom. After that, he sworn he was never gonna get a crush ever again, just one night stands. It was a short lived plan as he got a girlfriend two weeks after the event and broke up with her right before leaving to Altea.

   So, yeah, him liking Keith was a sensitive subject when you have such an unstable love life and he’s really glad his friends are there to support him.

   “Look, Lance, I’m sorry I blew you yesterday.”

   Lance widened his eyes comically as his friends just laughed hard. He ended up surrendering and laughing too before a series of texts followed.

   “BLEW ON YOU”

   “BLEW ON YOU”

   “I MEANT BLEW ON YOU YESTERDAY, NOT BLEW YOU”

   Lance was about to send in “lol I know chill” when Pidge suddenly interrupted their laughing fit with a high pitched shriek that might have been “wait”.

   - Jesus Christ, Pidge! I swear your radical mood shifts are gonna kill me someday!

   - You can’t just send that! Are you crazy?! Keith’s probably having a nervous breakdown over fucking up his apology and you’re gonna reply with “lol”?! REALLY?!

   - What’s the problem?!

   - Do you have no common sense?! That’s way too laid back! That’s not reassuring at all!

   - Pidge’s kinda right, though – Hunk chimed in, breathing slow to steady himself – you gotta be softer, like, “it’s okay” or something.

   Keith was, indeed, having a nervous breakdown. Shiro was giggling hysterically on his side and he just kept screaming “it’s not funny!” as he typed in corrections with his trembling hands.

   - I totally fucked this up! How am I gonna recover from that?!

   - I’m sure Lance has sent his fair share or embarrassing typos, he’s not gonna judge you, Keith.

   - It’s _Lance!_ No way he’s gonna miss the chance to call me out on that!

   “it’s cool, I got it. I actually wanted to talk to you about that too”

   That was… surprisingly nice and reassuring coming from a dude who dropped leftover milkshake in his jacket more than once on purpose. Shiro just raised his eyebrow.

   - Shut up, I hate when you’re right.

   “actually, I wanted to apologize 2 bc I didn’t think abt how mayb you were getting 2 much attention 2 fast and I wanted to tell u its not rly ur fault and im sorry if I made u uncomfortable at the party? It wasn’t my intention, I just wanted to sing w u, honest”

   Keith actually, literally felt his heart fly out of the room because that was the goddamned nicest shit he’s read all day.

   - Is this really Lance? – he asked Shiro with genuine surprise.

   - Told you he was nice. I guess he must have figure out his crush on you by now.

   Keith just turned his flushed face away and back to his phone.

   “No, it’s okay, really”

   - Type some more! – Shiro exclaimed and Keith jumped out of his skin.

   - I didn’t ask for your opinion on this one!

   - Well, Lance sent you a big text! You should reply with an equally big one! To show you care!

   Keith whispered a “shut up” but mulled over the idea some more before sending a text.

   “No, it’s okay, really. I’m glad we cleared this up.”

   - What? It’s longer than before!

   - Oh, you got shut DOWN – Pidge screamed from their place hanging over the sofa.

   - It wasn’t a one line reply! Shut downs are one line replies! This is a two line reply! This means Keith has run out of things to say! It doesn’t mean he wants to shut Lance up!

   - What do I say now?

   - What do you mean? You ask him out! – Pidge said as if it was the most obvious solution on the planet.

   - Yeah, dude! You guys solved this issue already so maybe it’s time you ask him out on a date! – Lance demonstrated mild desperation at Hunk’s idea – I mean, it doesn’t have to be a direct invitation! Or a date at all! You can just say something like “we should talk more about this over some coffee”.

   Pidge snapped their fingers and smiled.

   - Ohhh, that was smooth as FUCK, Hunk! Type that, Lance!

   - Shiro, he asked me out.

   - I’m sorry?

   Keith held up his phone in front of Shiro and refused to look at the smile forming on his face.

   - See? I told you it was gonna work!

   - What do I do?

   - Are you really going to ask me that? – Shiro’s expression shifted into a playful concern – do you want to go out with him?

   - I do! – the speed in which Keith answered that question was shameful, and he went red on the face as he realized that – but is it gonna be a hang out or… you know…

   - I think you should ask him that.

   Keith just stared at Shiro’s grin with an exasperated feature.

   - Oh, sure! Let me just go right ahead and say I wanna get married and have four kids with him too!

   - You’re overreacting.

   - YOU’RE overreacting!

   - No, Keith, you’re not getting it – Shiro was actually starting to get tired – Lance obviously feels some affection towards you and besides, it’s _Lance_! He’s not gonna mind if you flirt with him a little, he flirts with almost everyone! He flirted with _me._

   Keith was actually absorbing the information until it got to the last part.

   - He did _what now?!_

   - Besides the point, Keith.

   - No, fuck you, you’re gonna tell me all about that!

   - You should reply to Lance, seriously, he’s probably very nervous that you’re taking so long to answer – fuck, he was right again.

   - Alright, but you’re telling me this story before you go home.

   - Oh, that’s harsh, he’s not answering.

   - Pidge, it’s been like a minute, this isn’t a lost cause.

   - Maybe I was right and he DID wanna shut you down with that two line reply.

   - PIDGE, IT’S HARD ENOUGH AS IT IS, CAN YOU PLEASE JUST – Lance finished his sentence with the flailing of his arms. Both Hunk and Pidge shrugged and stopped arguing.

   Then came the magical words. The four horsemen of the apocalypse:

   “ _Is this a date?_ ”

   And it took a minute for the trio to process and about three whole minutes for them to stop screaming, especially Lance.

   - DID HE JUST _FLIRT_ WITH YOU?! – Pidge’s voice went almost five octaves higher than usual because it was _unbelievable._ It was just crazy that Keith, quiet, dominant, assertive, Keith was actually accepting Lance’s advances.

   - LANCE, THIS IS HUGE. THIS IS BIG.

   - THAT’S WHAT HE’S GOING TO SAY FRIDAY NIGHT! – Lance answered in between yelling, which just resulted in more exasperated yelling. He was sure Keith could actually hear him wherever he lived.

   And he could. He actually could hear this bunch of dudes screaming faintly in the distance. Because it turns out his building is next to Lance’s and Lance kept his window open. Keith shifted on his seat a bit, was that really Lance screaming? He dared a glance in Shiro’s direction and he was staring straight at him with a stupid smirk on his face.

   - See? You made him happy.

   - Shut up.

   - If you do end up saying that on friday night, though, make sure to do it with protection.

   - SHUT. UP.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS IT!! If you're reading this: thanks for reading the whole thing haha!! Any comment, constructive critiscism and kudos you leave here will mean a lot to me! <3


End file.
